mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Sholay Mafia
| image = File:Sholay.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = The Mafia of Ramgarh | host = KlueMaster & Auramyna | link = | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = 24.07.2011 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster =1. flamebirde 2. MissKitten 3. Anon26(TheCube) 4. Bong 5. Akriti 6. Zweefer 7. Thalia (Medji) 8. Nana7 9. darth nox 10. Hirkala 11. yoDell | first = darth nox | last = 4. Bong 6. Zweefer 11. yoDell | mvp = Zweefer | awards = - }} was a game designed by KlueMaster and hosted by KlueMaster & Auramyna based on the movie Sholay. It began on July 24th, 2011 and ended in a Baddie win in D3 (July 31th). Game Mechanics Rules *OOA: RID Block > Trap > Block > Save > Kill > Spy This precedence will come into the picture only if there are countering (A->B, B->A) or cyclical (A->B,B->C,C->A) actions. Also, Kill is a blocking action. So, a person who has been killed cannot act even if his action is higher in precedence. *Vote tie: Gabbar style lynch (all die, except on day 1 when tie means no lynch). *NK transfer: Gabbar to Sambha (SpyKill) to Kaalia (Kill + Block) *To avoid inactivity, each day will begin with every player voting for themselves. *If the hosts see any role outing from goodies, the hosts may chose to do a mod-kill or grant an additional RID Kill to baddies. If you are not sure of your hint, please confirm with the hosts before you post it in the game thread. Other FAQ: *Trap is only for the night, no impact during the day. *All successful actions appear in the night post. RID Block will appear in the night post even if incorrect. *All actions (including Spy) will follow the same format in night post: action Role Description Dacoits - NightKill(Attributed to Gabbar) + All BTSC & Power play (WinCon: majority) *'Gabbar' - Leader of the dacoits. Legend is that when children cry at night anywhere within 100 miles of Ramgarh, their mums say: "quiet! lest you will attract Gabbar to our home". He leads a group in looting and plundering the villages in the region of Ramgarh. He has a sadistic personality and insists on killing whenever required to continue his status and to take revenge on his enemies. (Appears as a random vanilla goodie when spied) *'Kaalia' - He is the key person that helped Gabbar establish his terror over Ramgarh and surrounding areas. Not good with a pistol, still he can always knock a villager down. (Block) *'Sambha' - He is the eyes and ears of Gabbar to the outer world. He sits atop a mountain, chewing tobacco all the time, and watches all the passerby. He is famous for speaking only two words ever - "Fifty Thousands" reward declared by govt. for capturing Gabbar (Spy) Villagers (WinCon: Eliminate dacoits) *'Thakur' - An ex-cop he lost his arms at the hands of Gabbar. However, he has a booming voice, and commands respect of all villagers. (Self Vote Manip - x0-x2) *'Jai' & Veeru - Ex-cons hired by Thakur coz of their tender heart and willingness to support good in their own way. The more jovial and naughty of the two friends, Veeru is known for his muscles (RID block). While Jai is the calmer and more thoughtful of the two, he is yet to make a name for himself despite his ability of knowing all that goes around (Spy). Inseparable friends, they have BTSC with each other. *'Jailor' - Always being fooled by Jai & Veeru, he is in-charge of the only jail in the area. He decides who spends a night in the cell, except himself. (Trap = Block + Save) *'Radha' - A quiet girl who is the Thakur's widowed daughter-in-law, she has basic knowledge of medical science. Jai loves her, but she never betrays her emotions to him. (Save) *'Basanti' - Love interest of Veeru, a talkative girl who is the coachwoman for the only horse-carriage in Ramgarh. She is often damsel in distress when captured by dacoits, and hence more of a distraction than a help. (Vanilla) *'Soorma Bhopali' - Known for his gassed up talks, he had betrayed Jai & Veeru once, and was betrayed by them in turn. You cannot count on him for any help except for speaking up. (Vanilla) *'Ramlaal' - He assists Thakur in all his daily chores, details of which no one wants to discuss. He has seen all the events along with Thakur, including the rise of Gabbar. However, he is quite powerless. (Vanilla) Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies # Bong - Gabbar # Zweefer - Sambha # yoDell - Kaalia MVP: Zweefer Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Hosts: KlueMaster and Auramyna # flamebirde - Soorma Bhopali - Lynched D3 # MissKitten - Jailor - Lynched D2 # Anon26 (TheCube) - Ramlaal - Killed end of game # Bong - Gabbar # Akriti - Jai - Killed N2 by Gabbar # Zweefer - Sambha # Thalia (Medji) - Basanti - Killed end of game # Nana7 - Radha - Killed end of game # darth nox - Veeru - Killed N1 by Gabbar # Hirkala - Thakur - Killed N3 by Gabbar # yoDell - Kaalia Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 6